Juste pour cette fois
by BlackPony
Summary: Hermione, célibataire depuis trop longtemps, cherchait à combler le manque qu'elle ressentait cruellement avec le premier venu. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba sur Drago Malefoy, dans l'ascenseur du Ministère... HG/DM


**Coucou !**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur mon couple du moment : Hermione et Drago !**

 **Catégorie M, cette fois. Ça va être un peu chaud, je vous préviens tout de suite =P**

 **Bisous bisous !**

 **BlackPony**

 **.o*o.**

Hermione ajusta son chignon et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Pas de plis sur sa jupe droite, chemise rentrée, rouge à lèvres impeccable, mascara correctement appliqué, trait de liner précis et cheveux en ordre.

« Parfait. Allons-y ! », se dit-elle en sortant et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de son appartement. Elle enfila son manteau, se baissa pour attraper la poignée de sa sacoche en cuir et sortit. Elle marcha quelques minutes pour finalement bifurquer dans une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards et transplana au Ministère de la magie. Elle laissa passer plusieurs employés avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle les observa tandis qu'elle s'avançait à son tour et soupira.

Hermione avait ce petit rituel depuis quelques mois. Il s'était installé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle était célibataire depuis presqu'un an maintenant et, sans jamais s'être interdite de faire de nouvelles rencontres, elle commençait sérieusement à être en manque. Son travail l'accaparait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de sortir et de chercher ne serait-ce qu'un « coup d'un soir » comme disait Harry.

 _« Hermione, rappelle-moi, ça fait combien de temps que Ron et toi avez rompu ? » avait demandé Harry en buvant une gorgée de bièraubeurre._

 _« Hummm... dix mois presque » avait-elle répondu après un court moment de réflexion._

 _« Et tu n'as rencontré personne depuis ? »_

 _"Comment j'aurais pu ? J'ai déjà du mal à trouver le temps de manger..." avait-t-elle répliqué en portant son verre à ses lèvres._

 _« Et ça te démange pas ? » avait demandé Harry en pointant son index vers le bas, accompagné d'une grimace._

 _Hermione avait aussitôt recraché sa gorgée, à la fois dans son verre, sur la table et sur Harry. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux._

 _« Harry ! » avait-elle chuchoté précipitamment en jetant des coups d'œil paniqués dans les quatre coins du bar où ils s'étaient retrouvés à la sortie des bureaux._

 _« Tu n'as pas répondu » avait-il murmuré à son tour en se penchant vers elle après s'être essuyé la joue avec sa manche._

 _« Mais enfin Harry, je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi ! » avait-elle dit avec un air faussement outré._

 _Harry était surprenant. Avec le temps, il était devenu à l'aise sur absolument tous les sujets. Elle l'enviait pour ça._

 _« Oh allez, on n'a plus 13 ans... alors, t'as pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un à nouveau ? Ou juste te faire un coup d'un soir, histoire de te dérouiller ? » avait-il demandé en rigolant._

 _« Tu n'es pas croyable Harry Potter » avait-elle rit en secouant la tête, « Si, bien sûr, que j'en ai envie... et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Je commence à avoir une tendinite... » avait-elle expliqué du bout des lèvres en montrant sa main droite à Harry, les joues légèrement empourprée._

 _Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui avait recraché ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Après quelques secondes de rires, il avait continué : « Bon et bien, tu n'as plus qu'une seule solution. Il faut que tu te trouves une proie au Ministère »._

C'est ainsi que chaque jour, Hermione observait discrètement les hommes qui croisaient son chemin au bureau. Trop grand, trop petit, trop yewww. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas et qui l'empêchait de sauter le pas. Mais elle devait très vite trouver une solution car, depuis cette discussion avec son meilleur ami, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça !

Elle avança jusqu'aux ascenseurs et entra dans le premier qui s'ouvrit. Il y avait déjà quatre personnes à l'intérieur. Les portes se refermèrent et la descente commença. _Département de la justice magique. Département des transports magiques_. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et laissa entrer de nouveaux employés. Dont un qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Granger »

« Malefoy »

 _Et pourquoi pas Malefoy, après tout ! C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal... Non, n'importe quoi, c'est le manque qui parle, là !_

« Retenez l'ascenseur ! » cria quelqu'un depuis le hall. Le dernier arrivant tendit son bras pour garder les grilles ouvertes et tous les occupants ouvrirent de grands yeux paniqués en voyant s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur huit personnes d'un coup.

Hermione fut littéralement projetée contre Malefoy qui était contre le mur en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était coincée, collée à lui, dans ce minuscule espace bondé. Elle sentait ses seins se presser contre son torse et elle était presque obligée de coller son nez contre sa mâchoire. Son parfum était absolument enivrant. Cette proximité forcée aurait pu être une aubaine pour elle... si seulement ça n'avait pas été Malefoy. Il n'accepterait jamais qu'elle se « dérouille » avec lui, soyons réalistes.

Il lui était souvent arrivé de le croiser au sein du Ministère mais elle n'avait encore jamais osé envisager la chose avec lui. Comme si un panneau signalétique flottait en permanence au dessus de sa tête avec écrit en grosses lettres lumineuses « HORS JEU ».

Son bras était coincé contre le sac à main de la sorcière à côté d'elle et le fermoir lui rentrait douloureusement dans la peau. Elle essaya de se dégager comme elle put en gigotant le moins possible mais elle n'avait pas prévu la réaction naturelle qu'elle provoqua chez Malefoy. Elle fut très agréablement surprise de sentir son érection monter contre son ventre et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si un si petit coup de bassin l'excitait déjà, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pouvait se passer s'ils avaient été libres de leurs mouvements. Soudain, elle sentit la tête de Malefoy se baisser vers elle. Ce gros pervers avait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté et ne se privait pas pour en profiter... Apparemment, il n'en avait pas eu assez et cela l'excita au plus haut point.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à nouveau.

« _Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques_ » annonça la voix. Quelques personnes sortirent, laissant la place à Hermione de se dégager de Malefoy. Elle recula, leva la tête vers lui avec un sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir à son tour. En quittant l'ascenseur, elle eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir, avec son éternel sourire en coin.

 _Après tout, pourquoi pas ?_

.o00o.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut quelque peu déçue de ne pas le croiser dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne l'avait pas revu de la journée et elle devait bien avouer qu'il occupait toutes ses pensées depuis cette proximité forcée.

Après deux heures passées le nez penché sur ses parchemins, elle se releva, s'étira longuement et partit à la machine café. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Malefoy, accoudé à une table haute, un café fumant dans la main gauche et son autre main tournant les pages de l'édition du jour de la Gazette Du Sorcier. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver alors elle en profita pour le détailler un peu. Belle stature, cheveux soyeux, fesses apparemment bien musclées, grands pieds, grandes mains... _Par Merlin, il fait_ _chaud là, non ?_

Une chose était sûre, Malefoy n'avait plus aucune enseigne lumineuse au-dessus de la tête. Il était définitivement dans la course.

Sortant de sa contemplation, elle s'avança dans l'espace de pause sans rien dire et vint se poster devant la machine à café, dos à sa proie. Elle leva la main pour introduire sa mornille dans l'appareil mais sa pièce tomba au sol.

 _Oups..._

Elle se pencha doucement pour la ramasser puis se cambra un peu pour se redresser. Elle introduisit enfin la pièce, récupéra son café et, se retournant pour partir, stoppa son mouvement en croisant le regard de Drago. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux plus sombres que d'ordinaire.

« Oh ! Salut Malefoy... je ne t'avais pas vu » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner, en souriant dans son gobelet qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

Ravie de son effet, elle retourna dans son bureau pour continuer sa paperasse et après quelques minutes, on frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez ! » fit-elle sans relever la tête.

Elle entendit le visiteur refermer la porte derrière lui. Le courant d'air produit par le mouvement de la porte emporta directement une délicate fragrance à ses narines. Ce parfum... elle le connaissait. Elle leva son regard vers lui et aussitôt, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Malefoy... Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » dit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil.

« J'ai un problème depuis hier, Granger » dit-il en s'avançant vers elle, « Vois-tu, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur mon travail »

« Ah oui ? Tu m'en vois navrée. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je crois que tu le peux, effectivement... »

Il était debout devant elle et un sourire presque carnassier était plaqué sur son visage. Il leva sa main droite et vint la poser sur la cuisse d'Hermione, légèrement découverte par la fente de sa jupe. Il fit doucement remonter ses doigts sous le tissu et tira un soupir satisfait à la jeune femme. Son cœur battait fort et elle avait de plus en plus chaud.

Elle leva ses mains pour attraper la cravate de Drago et les faisait remonter doucement jusqu'à son col en même temps qu'il se penchait vers elle. Elle fixait ses lèvres avec envie. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes quand des coups se firent entendre. On venait de frapper à la porte.

Ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, les joues rosies par l'excitation. Hermione venait de se relever et était en train de lisser sa jupe quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry. Il fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta net, en les regardant avec de grands yeux.

« Hum... A plus tard Granger » fit Drago en sortant du bureau, « Potter... »

« Malefoy » répondit Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers Hermione, les yeux rieurs et la bouche grande ouverte formant un O.

« Malefoy ? C'est lui ta proie ?! » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et contourna son bureau pour retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Elle se rendait bien compte du ridicule de la situation.

« Vraiment ? C'est lui que tu as choisi ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Je crois qu'on s'est choisi mutuellement, en fait » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Raconte moi ! » lança-t-il tout sourire en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Hermione leva un regard surpris vers son ami. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction si enjouée. Décidément, Harry l'étonnerait toujours !

« Pour faire court, l'ascenseur était tellement plein hier matin que je me suis retrouvée collée à lui et... j'ai réalisé que je ne le laissais pas indifférent » dit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Tu veux dire que... » répondit-il levant l'avant-bras, point serré, le coude collé à son entrejambe.

Hermione rit devant cette magnifique imitation de l'intimité de Drago se réveillant soudainement.

« Oui, c'est ça »

« Et bah ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil en sortant de l'ascenseur... et je l'ai un peu allumé à la machine à café tout à l'heure. Le coup de la pièce qui tombe, tu vois ? » ricana-t-elle.

« Hermione Granger ! Je suis tellement fier de toi ! »

Ils rirent encore un moment avant qu'Harry ne poursuive.

« Donc, là, je vous ai interrompus, c'est ça ? » fit-il avec une petite grimace alors que son amie hochait la tête, « Quand même, je ne pensais pas que Malefoy pouvait t'intéresser ! »

« Et bien moi non plus ! Il est bel homme, ça je n'ai jamais pu le nier... Mais de voir que je lui fais de l'effet, écoute, je ne vais pas laisser passer cette occasion ! Et puis ce sera juste pour une fois »

« T'as bien raison. Du coup, je te conseille de verrouiller ta porte lors de sa prochaine visite » lui dit-il avant de se lever pour partir, « On déjeune toujours ensemble ? »

« Oui, à tout à l'heure » répondit-elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

.o00o.

Hermione ne revit Malefoy que le lendemain matin, lors d'une réunion d'informations où seules quelques personnes de chaque service étaient conviées.

En arrivant dans la salle de réunion, elle vit qu'une place à côté de lui était libre alors elle sauta sur l'occasion pour approfondir cette nouvelle proximité qui s'installait entre eux.

« Bonjour à ceux que je n'ai pas encore vus et merci d'être venus » commença le maitre de séance, « Comme vous le savez, nous recevons la semaine prochaine le ministre de la magie japonais, aussi il est fondamental que nous nous accordions sur... »

Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle venait d'enlever l'un de ses escarpins en souriant discrètement, déjà amusée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire à l'insu de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Elle croisa ses jambes pour rapprocher son pied nu de Malefoy et le fit glisser sur sa cheville en le remontant doucement sous son pantalon.

Aussitôt, elle vit Drago serrer plus fort sa plume et sa mâchoire se contracter. Après quelques minutes de caresses, elle le vit griffonner sur son parchemin. Elle ne comprit que le mot lui était adressé seulement quand il dégagea sa jambe de son pied. Elle jeta alors un imperceptible coup d'œil au bout de papier et eut du mal à s'empêcher de pouffer de rire lorsqu'elle lut « _Si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus devant tout le monde, arrête ça tout de suite_ ».

Elle prit sa plume pour lui répondre de son côté lorsque le maitre de séance s'adressa à elle.

« C'est bon pour vous, Miss Granger ? »

Elle releva vivement la tête, l'air confuse, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

« E- Excusez-moi ? » dit-elle les joues roses d'embarras alors que tous ses collègues tournaient leurs têtes vers elle. Tous, sauf _lui_ , qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Miss Granger, le ministre compte être escorté de ses elfes de maison personnels. Pourrez-vous vous renseigner pour savoir quelles sont les lois les concernant au Japon ? » répéta l'animateur, quelque peu surpris par l'inattention de sa collègue.

« Oh... Oui oui bien sûr ! Je comptais me rendre à la bibliothèque après la réunion pour mon projet de loi en cours, j'en profiterai pour trouver ces informations » répondit-elle enfin, gênée mais toutefois satisfaite d'avoir pu placer les détails de son emploi du temps à venir, en espérant que ce ne soit pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« Bien, nous en avons donc terminé pour aujourd'hui. Merci à tous pour votre participation et on se revoit dans deux jours »

Tout le monde se leva et sortit de la salle à l'exception de Malefoy et Hermione. Elle était en train d'écrire ce qu'elle devait rechercher pour la prochaine réunion quand elle le sentit se tourner vers elle et poser sa main sur son genou, remontant doucement sous sa jupe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de décroiser les jambes. Il faisait glisser lentement sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et s'arrêta lorsque son pouce rencontra son porte-jarretelles.

Elle sourit quand elle le sentit s'approcher de son oreille. Tout en faisant remonter ses doigts vers sa culotte, il caressa son intimité. Elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres en sentant l'un de ses doigts se glisser sous le tissu et entrer en elle. Il fit doucement bouger le bout de son doigt et lui murmura « J'ai vraiment hâte de t'enlever tout ça » avant de retirer sa main, se lever et quitter la pièce.

 _Quel mufle !_

Elle était au bord de l'explosion. Il allait devoir s'occuper d'elle et très vite.

.o00o.

Après la réunion, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque du Ministère. En plus des recherches qui lui avaient été confiées, elle avait besoin d'un ouvrage référençant les lois régissant les contrôles des elfes de maison au XVIIe siècle. Elle entra dans la salle déserte, tellement immense qu'elle n'en voyait pas le fond, bordée de chaque côté de l'allée centrale par de grandes étagères hautes d'au moins trois étages. Elle savait dans quel rayon se trouvait le fameux livre, elle l'avait déjà consulté plusieurs fois. Elle avança pendant plusieurs minutes puis tourna à gauche et s'enfonça dans le rayonnage. Il faisait chaud dans cette bibliothèque. Elle profita d'être seule pour déboutonner un bouton à sa chemise.

Elle consultait le livre depuis seulement quelques secondes, le dos tourné à l'allée centrale, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle releva la tête de son livre lorsque les pas arrivèrent dans son rayon. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Un souffle s'approcha de sa nuque et ce même parfum enivrant lui emplit les narines.

« C'est dangereux de rester seule dans cet endroit désert, Granger... On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver » entendit-elle doucement dans son oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux en repensant à la proximité qu'elle avait eu avec lui ces derniers jours dans l'ascenseur, dans son bureau puis à la fin de la réunion. C'était comme si elle la revivait sur l'instant. Sa peau douce contre sa joue, son torse musclé se pressant contre sa poitrine, sa main glissant dans son entre-jambe et cette érection naissante, si dure et si chaude... Elle frissonna.

« Je crois que je vais prendre le risque » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle sentit les mains de Drago se poser sur ses épaules et glisser lentement sur ses bras jusqu'à ses mains. Il ferma son livre et le posa sur l'étagère avant de les amener sur ses hanches.

Drago se pressait contre elle. Elle sentait très clairement cette nouvelle érection contre ses fesses et ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer contre lui, bombant ainsi sa poitrine. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour glisser une main sur ses seins offerts. Il respirait de plus en plus fort dans son oreille, de manière saccadée. Elle ferma alors les yeux, excitée comme jamais d'entendre ce souffle qui caressait sa joue et ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il glissa une main dans son soutien-gorge, faisant lentement glisser sa paume sur son téton dressé puis le pinçant du bout des doigts. Elle ondula de plus en plus fort contre lui tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur son cou, les faisant descendre sur son épaule.

Ses lèvres... Elle voulait les goûter, les sentir contre les siennes, jouer avec sa langue. Elle le voulait tout entier.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils avaient la même lueur que les siens, ce voile de désir qui les emmenait tous les deux sur un terrain dangereux mais tellement tentant. Comme comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, il retira sa main de son soutien-gorge, la posa sur sa taille et l'attira contre lui pour lui faire face. Ils fixaient la bouche de l'autre avec envie et avidité. Elle glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure platine et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres charnues. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour se jeter sur elle. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, passionnément, dévorant sa bouche comme si c'était son oxygène. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvraient avec agilité, laissant de temps en temps passer une langue qui venait à la rencontre de l'autre.

Hermione en avait le tournis. C'était tellement bon !

Malefoy embrassait divinement bien. Et ce qu'il faisait avec ses mains... C'était au-delà de ses espérances. Il emprisonna l'un de ses seins de sa grande main, pinçant son téton dressé au passage de ses caresses tandis qu'il agrippait ses fesses de l'autre, faisant remonter sa jupe sur ses cuisses. Prise par l'impulsion du moment, elle délaissa sa nuque de ses mains pour s'attaquer à sa cravate qu'elle fit valser d'un coup sec. Elle les glissa ensuite sur le col de sa chemise et entreprit de défaire ses boutons. Au bout du 3ème, Drago perdit patience et se recula en arrachant un gémissement de déception à Hermione qui n'en avait pas encore fini avec ses lèvres.

Il fit passer le tissu par dessus sa tête et profita du recul pour regarder sa partenaire. Il l'admira quelques secondes. Elle avait la jupe un peu relevée, le chemisier déboutonné au milieu de son décolleté, mis en avant par sa respiration soutenue, faisant gonfler sa poitrine au rythme de ses inspirations. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et quelques mèches commençaient à s'échapper de son chignon strict. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvée plus belle qu'en cet instant. Avec un sourire des plus explicites, il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle et prit délicatement le haut de sa chemise de chaque côté de son décolleté du bout des doigts. Il les fit lentement descendre, en effleurant sa poitrine au passage puis agrippa les morceaux de tissus à pleine main et les écarta sans ménagement, faisant sauter quelques boutons.

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Elle détailla le jeune homme rapidement, sa peau douce mise à nue, son torse musclé, son regard embrumé par le désir. Elle le trouvait tellement désirable.

Excitée comme jamais, elle se rua sur lui, reprenant possession de ses lèvres avec passion. Elle pressa son corps contre le sien et gémit en sentant la peau de son ventre rencontrer la chaleur du sien.

Drago se baissa alors et la souleva du sol, attrapant ses cuisses pour les enrouler autour de sa taille, laissant apparaître ses porte-jarretelles. Il la cala contre les étagères et, pendant que leurs bassins me mouvaient l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus rapidement, il commença à laisser ses lèvres descendre le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou puis de sa poitrine, arrachant à Hermione des râles rauques de plaisir. Il laissa une de ses mains glisser de ses fesses vers son intimité, humide à travers le fin tissu de dentelle. Il passa un doigt sous l'étoffe et le glissa en elle. Il allait et venait, s'agitant dans cette intimité serrée, respirant bruyamment en l'entendant pousser ses petits cris de jouissance.

Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort, s'agrippant à son épaule et sa nuque, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau et accompagnant les mouvements de son doigt avec son bassin. Les sons que produisaient la jeune femme était au-delà de ce tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ces derniers jours. Cela l'excitait comme nulle autre chose et il en voulait plus.

Il la reposa au sol et enleva précipitamment son chemisier ouvert pour s'attaquer ensuite à sa jupe. Elle était là, devant lui, en sous-vêtements, les jambes recouvertes seulement de légers bas, retenus par des fines lanières noires. Il porta sa main à l'élastique de sa culotte pour la lui enlever mais elle l'en empêcha.

Avec un sourire carnassier, elle amena ses mains sur sa ceinture et commença à défaire les boutons de son pantalon tout en avançant, pour le faire reculer contre les étagères d'en face.

Elle le fit glisser sur ses chevilles, en même temps que son boxer, dévoilant ainsi son membre dressé et gonflé d'excitation. Après un dernier regard vers ses yeux gris, elle se baissa, prit son érection à pleine main et commença sa douce torture.

Elle faisait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient en même temps que sa langue jouait avec son gland découvert. Drago rejeta la tête en arrière contre les livres et ferma les yeux en soupirant de plaisir. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis les agrippa sans s'en apercevoir lorsqu'elle entoura sa virilité de sa bouche. Elle la léchait, la suçait, de haut en bas sans jamais s'arrêter. Le sentir, dur et doux à la fois, entre sa langue et son palais était une sensation exquise qu'elle avait attendue depuis trop longtemps. Elle l'entendait grogner et, encouragée par ses plaintes délicieuses, elle accéléra la cadence.

Soudain, il prit son visage entre ses deux mains, la faisant s'arrêter et se relever. Un haussement de sourcil et un sourire en coin du jeune homme lui firent comprendre sans ambiguïté qu'il n'aurait plus tenu encore très longtemps. Il prit une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres avant de la retourner, face contre les étagères. Il embrassait sa nuque langoureusement tandis, qu'avec des gestes experts, il défit l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge qu'il jeta par terre, très vite rejoint par sa culotte en dentelle, la laissant seulement en bas et porte-jarretelles.

Il caressa ses fesses rebondies avec un infinie douceur avant de glisser sur son intimité, s'arrêtant sur son clitoris. Il le titilla quelques secondes avant d'introduire une nouvelle fois un doigt en elle puis un deuxième. Il aimait la voir se cambrer sous ses caresses et entendre les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il bougeait ses doigts si vite en elle que la jeune femme avait les jambes qui tremblaient et retenait ses cris à grand peine.

Il se délectait de la voir ainsi, offerte, sans aucune échappatoire et totalement à sa merci, cambrée comme jamais, ses fesses bien en l'air vers lui et s'agrippant à l'étagère en face d'elle, laissant la marque de ses ongles dans le bois.

N'y tenant plus, il remplaça ses doigts par son membre dressé, doucement d'abord puis plus fort. Elle était tellement humide, tellement serrée. Elle poussa de petits cris alors que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus vifs. Il la tint fermement par les hanches et ses mouvements se firent plus violents, plus bestiaux. Ses hanches claquaient fort contre elle. Ce son était seulement couvert par leurs gémissements saccadés.

Hermione n'avait jamais connu ça. Le plaisir était fulgurant. Il allait en elle avec une telle force, une telle puissance, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, elle était aux portes de l'orgasme. Ses va-et-vients étaient lancinants, inondant son corps de fourmillements d'extase.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de jouir, il fit glisser une de ses mains sur son clitoris, le caressant et le stimulant. La sentant commencer à trembler et se serrer de plus en plus autour de lui, il activa sa main sur elle et, accompagnée par un dernier coup de rein, les fit atteindre l'orgasme en même temps. Il la sentait se contracter intensément. C'était tellement bon !

Il se laissa tomber sur son dos. Les mains sur ses hanches, les caressant doucement. Il ne savait pas si c'était le goût de l'interdit ou tout simplement elle, mais il n'avait jamais connu un tel sentiment de bien-être. Ils reprirent péniblement leurs souffles et se séparèrent, presqu'à contrecœur. Ils étaient biens, l'un dans l'autre, l'un avec l'autre...

Après s'être rhabillés, un sourire béat plaqués sur leurs visages, Hermione se décida à briser le silence.

« C'était juste pour cette fois, hein, Malefoy ? »

« Bien sûr, Granger » répondit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

En réajustant sa cravate, il se pencha vers elle, l'attrapant par la taille et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'autorisaient un dernier baiser, comme pour sceller leur accord.

Contrairement à leurs premiers échanges, il fut délicat et empli de tendresse. Leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre dans une infinie douceur. Ce baiser, bien malgré eux, était plein de promesses et, encore à regret, il se séparèrent après quelques secondes.

« Merci » dit-il dans un murmure, l'embrassant une dernière fois dans le cou et partit, sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione était aux anges. Elle l'avait finalement eu et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne fut pas déçue. Elle était sur un nuage et cette impression de félicité ne la quitta pas de la journée.

.o00o.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle était dans son bureau, le nez collé à ses parchemins, ne tournant la tête que pour chercher une information dans l'un des nombreux livres ouverts devant elle.

Elle entendit à peine lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez ! » dit-elle, toujours sans relever la tête de ses notes.

Elle entendit le visiteur refermer la porte derrière lui et la verrouiller. Ce parfum...

« J'ai un problème, Granger » dit son visiteur en s'avançant vers elle après qu'elle ait levé les yeux de ses parchemins.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Malefoy ? » répondit-elle, amusée.

« Vois-tu, j'ai vraiment envie de refaire un tour à la bibliothèque » dit-il en contournant son bureau pour la rejoindre.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant doucement, sans pouvoir effacer son petit sourire.

« On avait dit que c'était juste pour cette fois... »

« Et si on disait que c'était juste pour cette fois... à chaque fois ? » lança-t-il, une lueur différente de d'habitude dans le regard. _De l'appréhension ?_ se demanda Hermione, « Je t'invite à dîner ce soir. Je passe te prendre à 19h, ça te va ? » finit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle, sur le coin de son bureau.

« Malefoy, est-ce que c'est un rencard ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée, sans pouvoir empêcher son sourire de grandir.

Jamais elle ne se serait imaginée que Drago Malefoy en pincerait vraiment pour elle.

« On dirait bien... » dit-il en penchant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien puis poursuivit avant de l'embrasser, « Il semblerait que je ne puisse plus me passer de toi ».

.o*o.

 **Alors alors ?**

 **Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
